


Hour of the wolf

by m_findlow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Darhk crosses an invisible line





	Hour of the wolf

The escort vehicle was there to meet them at the gates of Iron Heights. He clambered into the vehicle with Darhk and Diggle, without hesitation. Darhk lounged back with ease, fondling the idol in his lap, and with a pleased look on his face. Malcolm thought he looked like a wolf, cunning and dangerous. Turn your back on him for even a moment, and he'd tear your throat out. As if to confirm his suspicions, Darhk stroked the idol lovingly, eyes flashing yellow as it imbibed him with power.

'A satisfactory outcome for this evening, Mr Diggle. Your part in my plan was played out in an exemplary fashion.'

He looked across at Diggle who only met him with a stony look of obedient compliance and the slightest of nods.

'Mr Merlyn,' he said addressing his other companion, 'you seem pensive.'

Malcolm schooled his features, letting Darhk see only what he wanted him to see. 'I trust that Ms Lance's death serves a purpose in your plan?' he asked skeptically.

Darhk grinned and let forth a small chuckle of mirth. 'Quentin Lance signed his daughter's death warrant the day he chose to defy me.' Damien caught the way Malcolm's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. 'Mr Merlyn, don't tell me that you're actually upset?'

In truth he felt ambivalent. He remembered the sweet natured yet feisty woman that Tommy had invited to dinner with them all those years ago. He'd occasionally heard her laughter tinkling through the hallways of the house he rarely lived in. She was warm and charming, ambitious yet humble, forceful but loyal. Too good for Tommy by far, in his opinion. Now she was one of Oliver's soldiers, but she'd also been a good friend to Thea. He understood what rankled him. Darhk had sought his revenge upon a man's daughter. Whether he liked Laurel or not, Darhk had proven he had no respect for a father's love. Lance had become Darhk's errand boy to protect her, and now turning his back on him, had ensured her own death.

'You know, I'd be a fool not to have done my research on you,' Darhk continued. 'All those years with the league. I had to fill in my days somehow'. He sat forward. 'I seem to recall reading somewhere that Ms Lance was once upon a time a potential fiancé for one Thomas Merlyn.'

Malcolm's face twisted just slightly and Darhk could sense he already had the upper hand.

'A shame really that you wasted your son's life, when you seem to so vehemently protect the interests of your bastard daughter. How times have changed.'

Merlyn went to ball his fist, forgetting that it was no longer attached to the end of his arm. Despite that, the ghost nerves still told him that was exactly what he was doing. It wouldn't matter soon. His replacement hand would be shortly forthcoming, thanks to a recent break in at Palmer Technology. He longed to feel the firmness of a bow and arrow in his grip. Better yet, one aimed directly at a defenseless Damien Darhk.

'Our deal is that whatever happens, Thea will be safe,' Merlyn growled. 'I trust you haven't forgotten that. Or would you rather still be rotting in a cell in Iron Heights, whilst your little empire continued on without you? You weren't exactly winning any popularity contest during your incarceration.'

Darhk grinned confidently, enjoying their tête à tête. Diggle had been forgotten, fading into the darkness of the car's interior.

'I don't believe for a second that your actions are purely selfless, on that I'm sure we're both agreed. I am however slightly surprised that you didn't take advantage of the opportunity to lead Hive for your own purposes. Whatever machinations you have up your sleeve Malcolm, know that should they conflict with mine, your daughter will be sharing a grave with Ms Lance.'

Darhk sat back and poured himself a glass of scotch, relaxing into the plush leather interior.

'You're no longer Rhas al Ghul, Mr Merlyn. Even when you were, you dared not face me with your army of mindless warriors. I have the power now. You gave that back to me, but a cloud hangs over your continued usefulness. I suggest you tread carefully.'

All Malcolm could do was meet his stare with his own cold gaze to show that he wasn't afraid of Darhk. If it came down to a battle between the wolf and the magician, he was going to back himself. If for no other reason than to protect Thea, whether she wanted it or not.


End file.
